


Für die anderen...

by Amontillado_01



Category: Joko Klaas
Genre: Clubbing, Emotional, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rough Sex, blowjob
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amontillado_01/pseuds/Amontillado_01
Summary: Spiele machen Spaß, sie heben die Laune und im besten Fall spielt man sie zu zweit aber einer muss verlieren...





	Für die anderen...

Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum, Haut klatschte auf Haut. Er krallte die Finger fest in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Hüften und versenkte sich immer wieder mit Wucht in dem zarten Körper, bis sie heiser auf schrie.  
Sie wimmerte leise als er seine Stöße verlangsamte, den Winkel änderte und kurz Atem holte. Er konnte hören wie nah sie dran war, wie kurz davor sie war zu kommen aber etwas in ihm – vielleicht der Teil der es ihr nicht gönnte – zögerte, hielt sie hin.

„Klaas... bitte... mach schon...“, ächzte sie zitternd und er setzte zum Endspurt an, zog ihre Hüften mit einem Ruck dichter zu sich, drang hart in sie ein und schloss die Augen. Er dachte jetzt nicht mehr an sie. Er dachte nicht mehr an einen warmen, weichen Frauenkörper. 

Er dachte an ihn, an seinen Körper wie er sich unter ihm wand, stöhnte, sich ihm entgegen bog und nach mehr bettelte. Seine Stöße wurden kürzer, schneller. Er fickte sie grob, hart, scheiße.  
Bilder zuckten durch seinen Verstand, Bilder die seiner Erinnerung entsprangen und die ihn dicht an die Grenze zu seinem eigenen Orgasmus brachten. 

Er biss hart die Zähne aufeinander um einen Namen zu verschlucken als er sich mit einem letzten wuchtigen Stoß in ihr versenkte, inne hielt und sich pulsierend ergoss, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Schnaufend blieb er wie er war, spürte den Wellen seiner Erregung nach und öffnete nur langsam die Augen als sie sich von ihm entfernte, ihn aus sich heraus gleiten ließ und sich wohlig seufzend auf die Matratze sinken ließ.

Sie lächelte trunken und breitete die Arme aus, eine stumme Einladung, der er nicht folgte. Stattdessen richtete er sich auf, lächelte schmal, schnappte sich seine Shorts die auf dem Boden lagen und ging ins Bad. Er stellte sich unter den heißen Strahl der Dusche, wusch sich ihren Geruch von der Haut und trocknete sich anschließend ab.  
Als er ins Schlafzimmer zurück kam, sah sie ihn an. Sie war noch immer nackt, räkelte sich auf den weichen Laken aber sein Interesse galt nicht länger ihr. Schweigend zog er sich an während sie ihm zu sah.

„Wo willst du jetzt noch hin?“ 

Er sah kurz auf, rang sich ein Lächeln ab und zog sich die Socken an.

„Ich muss noch mal los. Was erledigen, kann nicht bis morgen warten.“, antwortete er schmal und mied ihren Blick. Sie ließ die Schultern sinken, sah auf einen Punkt auf den Laken und nickte enttäuscht. Es war jedes Mal das selbe. Sie blies ihm den Schwanz, er küsste ihren Körper. Sie schliefen miteinander, wie sie es immer getan hatten und doch war etwas anders geworden. Sie sprachen es nicht aus. Das hätte alles zerstört und dessen waren sie sich bewusst. Also schwiegen sie Mauern zwischen sich herauf, so hoch, dass sie nie wieder darüber würden hinweg sehen können, um einander zu erkennen. Das war der Preis den sie beide zahlten. Er war hoch aber es lohnte sich. Zumindest glaubten sie das beide.  
Er tat ihr weh, er wusste das aber er konnte nicht anders. Sie lebten zusammen, er bot ihr alles was sie sich je gewünscht hatte aber ihm reichte das längst nicht mehr. 

Sie bot ihm den Schutz einer Familie, er bot ihr alles andere. Ein stillschweigender Deal, der erst über die Jahre seine endgültige Form angenommen hatte. Er mochte sie wirklich, sorgte sich um sie, kümmerte sich um sie aber sein Herz gehörte jemand anderem. Jemandem den er nie würde haben können.

Klaas ging noch einmal ins Bad, frisierte sich, legte etwas von dem teuren Parfum auf, das sie ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sie lag bereits eingekuschelt zwischen den Decken, döste sich schon in den Schlaf und er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante.  
Sanft strich er ihr durch die Haare.

„Ich bin bald zurück, warte nicht auf mich.“ Sie nickte und er setzte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, bevor er aufstand und das Licht löschte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf sie, verließ er das Schlafzimmer und machte sich auf, das zu tun was ihm den Verstand und ihr ihre heile Welt retten würde.  
Er hasste sich manchmal dafür aber es war notwendig um ihrer beider Überleben in einer Welt zu sichern in der zu genau hingesehen wurde.

*

Er trat auf die Straße, atmete tief den Geruch der noch jungen Nacht ein und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Samstag, eine Nacht wie geschaffen für Berlin. Junge Leute kamen ihm entgegen als er in belebtere Gegenden kam. Lachend und feiernd liefen sie in Scharen auf den Straßen, grüßten überschwänglich und hielten ihre Bierflaschen oder Shots hoch. Die Luft vibrierte von erwartungsvoller Anspannung, der Frage ob diese Nacht halten konnte was sie versprach. 

Klaas wusste sehr genau was er von dieser Nacht erwartete und seine Füße trugen ihn wie von selbst ins Zentrum der belebten Partymeilen.   
Vor einer großen Stahltür blieb er stehen, sah hinauf zu der violett- weißen Leuchtreklame und lächelte still. Das Babylon war einer der bekanntesten Schwulenclubs der Stadt und der Security neben der Tür grinste ihn breit an, manövrierte ihn an den Wartenden vorbei und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

„Einen schönen Abend Klaas.“, sagte er leise und nickte ins Innere des Clubs.

Klaas betrat den Flur der zu den diversen Floors führte. Es war eng hier drin, gerade mal so breit, dass zwei Menschen aneinander vorbei gehen konnten und die Luft war warm und abgestanden. Es roch nach Menschen, nach Schweiß, nach süßen Drinks und der unverkennbare Duft von Abenteuer und Sex lag in der Luft.  
Klaas fühlte sich sofort wohl, ging weiter ins Innere des Clubs und drängte sich bis an die Bar. Er schrie dem Barkeeper seine Bestellung zu und hatte ein paar Minuten später ein Bier in der Hand, lehnte sich an den Tresen und ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Weiße und blaue Lichter zuckten über tanzende Menschen, der Bass dröhnte angenehm in seinen Körper und interessiert sah er den Männern auf der Tanzfläche zu.

Es roch nach Pheromonen und viele Paare hatten sich bereits gefunden. Ob nun nur für heute Nacht oder für länger war hier nicht von Belang, was zählte war der Augenblick, der Rausch, das Verlangen.

Klaas wusste was er suchte und würde er es hier nicht finden, würde er wieder gehen aber jetzt war es noch zu früh, der Club noch nicht voll. Jemand stellte sich neben ihn an die Bar und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Klaas sah ihn an und grinste leicht.  
Der Mann war dunkelhaarig, groß und trug enge Jeans und ein Shirt welches seinen trainierten Körper gut betonte. Er hatte diesen Blick den Klaas schon kannte. Hunger und Abenteuerlust aber Klaas hatte kein Interesse. Nicht sein Typ.  
Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf und wand sich wieder der Tanzfläche zu.

Er stieß sich von der Bar ab und ging mit langen Schritten zu den Tischen in einer der Nischen nahe der Tanzfläche. Dass er niemanden auf der Tanzfläche finden würde, war ihm klar, aber dennoch faszinierten ihn die eng umschlungen Menschen darauf. Die Neugierde und Leidenschaft die diese Personen ausstrahlten, das Pulsieren der Körper, der neue Hautkontakt.  
Es glich dem Koitus schon sehr und es würde sicher nicht auffallen, wenn einige schon auf der Tanzfläche dabei waren. Das war es was Klaas wollte. Die Neugierde, das Adrenalin, die Aufregung wenn fremde Hände ihn erkundeten.  
Das Unbekannte und Neue. Das war genau das was er wollte.

Wieder ließ er seinen Blick über die Menschen in den Nischen wandern, die meisten saßen in kleinen Grüppchen herum, unterhielten sich so gut es ging, flirteten oder waren einfach nicht sein Typ. Er wusste sehr genau was er wollte und hielt weiter Ausschau.  
Er hatte die Hoffnung schon beinahe aufgegeben als sein Blick wieder an die Bar fiel.  
Und dort stand er. Seine Eroberung für heute Nacht. Er oder keiner.

Der Mann war groß, lehnte lässig mit dem Rücken am Tresen der Bar und sah über die tanzenden Paare auf der Tanzfläche. Sein Blick hatte die Gelassenheit die sein Körper ausstrahlte und das enge Shirt verriet auf den zweiten Blick seine schlanke Figur.  
Sie blonden Haare waren nach hinten gestylt, er war genau sein Typ.  
Die Jeans saß tief auf seinen Hüften, eine Hand war in der Tasche verschwunden und in der anderen hielt er ein Bier an welchem er hin und wieder nippte. Fein geschwungene Lippen in einem markanten Gesicht rundeten den Gesamteindruck ab und Klaas war sich sicher, er oder keiner heute Nacht.

Klaas grinste und stand auf. Er trank den letzten Schluck seines Bieres, wand sich durch die tanzenden Menschen und lehnte sich neben den Typen an die Bar.

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie der Mann seinen Blick ungeniert an ihm herunter gleiten ließ und lächelte. Aus der Nähe war er noch attraktiver und Klaas lehnte sich zu ihm herüber.

„Darf ich dir was ausgeben?“, schrie er über die Musik hinweg und deutete auf das leere Bier in der Hand des Mannes. Der ließ seinen Blick wieder über Klaas wandern, lächelte und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Er beugte sich dicht zu Klaas heran und antwortete ihm.

„Du würdest keinen Spaß an mir haben, ich hatte einen beschissenen Tag.“, rief er Klaas ins Ohr.

Klaas senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Gut, eine Herausforderung also. Der hier war nicht einfach so zu haben. „Nur ein Bier, ohne Hintergedanken.“

Er bestellte einfach zwei Bier bei dem Barkeeper und drehte sich wieder um als er sie in Empfang genommen hatte. Er lief zurück zu den Tischen, sicher, dass der Mann ihm folgen würde und setzte sich in eine der Nischen. Die Bierflaschen stellte er vor sich auf den Tisch und grinste zufrieden als er sah wie der andere Mann ihm folgte und sich neben ihn setzte.  
Klaas lehnte sich in die weichen Polster der Sitznische und berührte wie zufällig das Bein des anderen Mannes der wieder lächelte und nach einer der Flaschen griff.

„Erzähl mir von deinem Tag.“, forderte Klaas und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. Der Mann sah ihn lächelnd an, schien abzuwägen wie viel er erzählen konnte und trank noch einen Schluck.

„Trennung. Vor ein paar Tagen, heute bin ich ausgezogen.“, sagte er und sah auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. Klaas schluckte und sah auf die Züge des Mannes welche vom zuckenden Licht der Tanzfläche beleuchtet wurde. 

„Das tut mir leid.“, antwortete er und stieß mit seiner Flasche an die des Mannes. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf die tanzende Menge.

„Lief schon lange nicht mehr gut, das war nur der letzte Schritt.“

Gut. Getrennt aber nicht deprimiert. 

„Was suchst du hier, wenn du eigentlich keinen Kontakt willst?“ Klaas betonte das Wort extra zweideutig und grinste. Der Mann sah ihn an, den Blick verspiegelt und lauernd. Dann beugte er sich vor und senkte den Kopf um Klaas direkt ins Ohr zu sprechen.  
„Vielleicht will ich mir heute ein paar meiner Fantasien erfüllen.“, raunte er und Klaas schloss die Augen als warmer Atem ihm über die Haut lief. Shit. Der Typ spielte mit ihm und Klaas sollte verdammt sein wenn er nicht mitspielen würde. Er war jetzt schon fast hart.

Er legte eine Hand in den Schritt des Mannes und lächelte. „Davon solltest du mir unbedingt mehr erzählen.“ Er rieb mit dem Daumen über die Wölbung, die unter dem Stoff der Hose deutlich fühlbar war und die Augen des Mannes verloren für einen Moment ihren Fokus.  
Dann griff er nach Klaas' Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht hier. Komm mit.“ Sehr gut, er hatte angebissen und Klaas folgte ihm nach draußen. Sie hielten sich ein Taxi an, gaben eine Adresse an und Klaas versuchte sich zu erinnern wohin sie jetzt fuhren. Vorfreude kribbelte durch seine Leisten und unauffällig versuchte er seine Erektion in eine bequemere Position zu rücken.  
Der Mann beobachtete ihn und grinste schief.

Als sie ankamen, drückte Klaas dem Fahrer ein paar Scheine in die Hand und stieg aus dem Taxi. Der andere war bereits vor dem Eingang des Stundenhotels zum Stehen gekommen und wartete auf ihn. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Foyer, nahmen einer älteren Dame, die wissend grinste den Schlüssel ab und betraten den Fahrstuhl.

Klaas fummelte den Schlüssel ins Schloss als sich eine Hand von hinten in den Bund seiner Hose schob, die empfindliche Haut in seinen Leisten kraulte und nach seinen Hoden tastete. Der Mann hinter ihm umschloss sie, zog daran und Klaas keuchte gegen das kühle Holz der Tür bevor er sie endlich öffnete.  
Er entzog sich den massierenden Fingern und betrat das Zimmer, wartete ob der Mann ihm folgte und warf die Tür ins Schloss.

Kaum ertönte das Klicken des Schlosses wurde Klaas an die Wand gedrückt. Der Mann küsste ihn grob, fordernd und beinahe ein bisschen zu gierig aber das war es, was Klaas heute wollte. Gott, er brauchte das so sehr. Er schlang seine Arme um den schlanken Körper, genoss das Rauschen in seinen Ohren und rieb seine Hüften an denen des Mannes, der ihn so effektiv ins Vergessen trieb.  
Da waren Hände an seiner Hose und dann schob der Mann seine Hand unter den Stoff, umfasste Klaas' Schwanz und massierte ihn schnell und heftig. Fuck, das war heiß.  
Klaas keuchte und biss dem Mann in die Unterlippe, was ihm ein leises Fluchen entlockte.

Der Mann zog Klaas' Vorhaut zurück, strich mit dem Daumen über die feuchte Eichel und Gott, das war... Klaas stöhnte zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und lehnte den Kopf an die Schulter des Blonden.

Da waren zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern, die ihm unmissverständlich klar machten, was der andere jetzt wollte und grinsend ging Klaas in die Knie. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er das jetzt ablehnen würde.  
Der Fremde öffnete seinen Gürtel, den Blick unverwandt in Klaas' verankert und ein dunkles Glimmen brachte Klaas dazu die Luft tief in seine Lungen zu saugen. Hier zu knien, in Erwartung dessen, was ihm dieser Mann anzubieten hatte, war abgefuckt, es war unpersönlich, es war verdammt noch mal das heißeste, was ihm in letzter Zeit passiert war.  
Der Mann grinste, zog die Hosen ein Stück herunter und mit ihr die Shorts. Sein harter Schwanz ragte von ihm ab, nur Zentimeter von Klaas' Gesicht entfernt und Flüssigkeit perlte bereits von der Spitze. Klaas leckte sich über die Lippen und starrte.

„Los, fang an.“, raunte die dunkle Stimme von oben und Klaas griff nach dem Schaft, ließ seine Zunge gegen den feuchten Spalt schnippen und erntete ein leises Keuchen. Er ließ seine Zunge mit Druck an der empfindlichen Unterseite entlang fahren, während er mit einer Hand seine eigene Shorts ein Stück herunter zog, um sich selbst anfassen zu können.  
Er sah auf. Der Mann musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen als Klaas seine Eichel mit der Zunge massierte, ihn aber noch immer nicht vollständig in den Mund nahm. Die Augen des Fremden waren groß und erwartungsvoll, lauernd und grob griff er Klaas in die Haare.

„Lass die Spielchen...“ Er presste sich in Klaas' Mund, schloss stöhnend die Augen und das Gefühl des Triumphes machte sich in Klaas breit. Er hatte ihn, hatte ihn dort wo er ihn haben wollte und Gott, dieses Gefühl eines Schwanzes in seinem Mund, der Geschmack, die samtene Textur, die Härte die sich rhythmisch an seinem Gaumen rieb, während er seine Zunge um die Eichel wirbeln ließ. Der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde fester und Klaas gab die Kontrolle ab, ließ zu, dass der Blonde sich bewegte und beinahe grob seinen Mund fickte.

„Gott, das ist.... genau so...“ Der Mann verlor schnell die Fähigkeit zu sprechen und Klaas konnte fühlen wie er auf seiner Zunge und an seinem Gaumen immer härter wurde. Die Kontrolle auf diese Weise abzugeben, machte Klaas unheimlich an und er befürchtete einfach so zu kommen, ohne weitere Stimulation. Er krallte seine Hände in die Hüfte des Mannes, kam den kontrollierten Stößen entgegen und erntete dafür ein kehliges Stöhnen.

Klaas wollte diesen Körper vor ihm markieren, ihm seinen Stempel aufdrücken und griff um die schlanken Hüften herum. Er massierte die weiche Haut des Hinterns, ließ seine Finger ihren Weg von allein finden und stieß vorsichtig mit einer Fingerkuppe gegen den Muskelring. Der Mann griff ihm fest in die Haare, stieß noch ein paar Mal fest zu und zog sich dann endgültig zurück.

Ein leichter Hustenreiz übermannte Klaas, der Mann ging einen Schritt nach hinten, um sich der Berührung zu entziehen. Er griff nach Klaas' Hemdkragen, zog ihn nach oben und drehte ihn gleichzeitig um, sodass Klaas auf das Bett sehen musste.  
Er schob ihn vorwärts auf das Bett, so dass Klaas bäuchlings zum Liegen kam und auf die weißen Laken sah.  
Er spürte das Gewicht des anderen auf sich, Zähne verbissen sich hart in seine Halsmuskulatur.

„Du wolltest meine Fantasien wissen... Ich gebe dir einen Tipp... Sie beinhalten nicht, dass ich gefickt werde...“

Klaas schluckte hart. Er spürte wie ihm die Hosen samt Shorts von den Beinen gezogen wurden und atmete flach gegen die Matratze. Da waren Hände die seine Pobacken spreizten, ein Finger der sanft die Falte nach unten fuhr und Klaas schnappte nach Luft als er an seinem Muskelring angekommen war. Eine Zunge schnippte dagegen, presste Klaas die Luft aus den Lungen und Gott, das war...  
Der halbherzige Versuch sich aufzusetzen wurde von einer Hand in seinem Rücken unterbunden und schnaufend blieb er liegen, versuchte ein Stöhnen zu verschlucken als sich die Zunge langsam in ihn schob, ihn öffnete und seinen Verstand zu Brei werden ließ.

Der Mann wusste was er tat und als er einen Finger in ihn schob, konnte Klaas sein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken. Die Finger in ihm bogen sich, fuhren sanft die Konturen nach und... fuck... das war es. Klaas bäumte sich auf als er Sterne sah, seine Erregung wie heißes Wasser über ihn hinweg wusch und er zu einem wimmernden Etwas verkam. Dann verschwanden die Hände und diese unfassbar talentierte Zunge.

„Ich nehme an, da du die Absicht hattest, heute jemanden aufzureißen und zu vögeln, dass du Kondome und Gleitgel dabei hast?“, raunte der Mann selbstzufrieden.

„Mantel, linke Innentasche...“, knurrte Klaas. Er konnte spüren wie die Matratze sich bewegte und dann konnte er hören, wie der Mann seinen Mantel durchsuchte.  
Klaas nutzte die Zeit sich zu sammeln. Er lag noch immer auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht in die weichen Laken geschmiegt und wartete. Er war es nicht gewohnt die Kontrolle auf diese Weise abzugeben aber es hatte etwas, wie er zugeben musste. Die ungestüme Art des Mannes erregte ihn, wie es eine Frau niemals konnte und er wollte das hier.

Das Reißen einer Verpackung holte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er zuckte zusammen als kühles Gleitgel über seine empfindlichste Stelle lief. Er war sich vage bewusst, dass er leise wimmerte als wieder Finger in ihn eindrangen, zwei dieses Mal.  
Trotz der vorangegangenen Wildheit, war der Fremde erstaunlich behutsam, war scheinbar nicht nur auf sein eigenes Vergnügen aus und Klaas entspannte sich zusehends als die Finger wieder die kleine Erhebung in ihm streiften und er nur mühsam ein Keuchen unterdrückte.

„Schluss jetzt... mach schon...“, knurrte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und wimmerte leise als die Finger aus ihm verschwanden. Das Gefühl der Leere war unangenehm aber nichts worüber Klaas weiter nachdenken konnte als seine Hüfte mit einem Ruck nach oben gezogen wurde. Ein leises Knistern von Alupapier hinter ihm ließ seine Vorfreude steigen und sein Schwanz zuckte in freudiger Erwartung.

Der Mann hinter ihm brachte sich in Position, seine Eichel berührte Klaas' Eingang und er legte den Kopf auf den Armen ab. Langsam aber unnachgiebig schob sich der Fremde in ihn, füllte ihn vollständig aus und jetzt war es Klaas nicht mehr möglich ein kehliges Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Dieses Gefühl war... verdammt...

Der Mann gab ihm ein paar Sekunden sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen und verfiel dann in einen harten, schnellen Rhythmus. Er hielt Klaas an den Hüften fest, trieb sich immer wieder tief in ihn und streifte mit jedem Stoß seine Prostata, bis Klaas nur noch Sterne sah.  
Der Fremde keuchte und stöhnte hinter ihm, schien bereits nah dran zu sein und allein dieses Geräusch löste wild wuchernde Schauer aus die Klaas in jede Pore krochen.

Wie automatisch legte er seine Hand um seine eigene Erektion, die schmerzhaft um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte, aber da packte der andere schon seinen Arm und zog ihn auf seinen Rücken. Mit dem anderen Arm verfuhr er genauso, hielt sie beide verschränkt auf dem Rücken von Klaas und stützte sich leicht darauf, sodass dieser sie nicht mehr frei bekam.  
Der Rhythmus wurde langsamer, dafür zog sich der Blonde fast gänzlich aus ihm heraus, nur um dann mit Wucht in ihn zu stoßen. Das leise Keuchen des Fremden ging in dem lauten und kehligen Stöhnen von Klaas unter, immer wieder schrie er auf und wimmerte leise, da seine Erektion unbeachtet blieb.  
Fast brutal stieß der andere in ihn, packte dann plötzlich Klaas' Schwanz und massierte ihn mit festen Bewegungen. Er strich mit genau dem richtigen Druck an genau den richtigen Stellen entlang, zog mit jeder Bewegung die Vorhaut mit und Klaas war bald nur noch ein wimmerndes etwas. Herrgott, er wollte doch nur kommen aber jedes Mal wenn er beinahe über die Kante kippte, verlangsamten sich die Bewegungen, bis Klaas bereit war zu betteln.

„Bitte... lass mich...“ Vollständige Sätze waren Klaas nicht mehr möglich und er hoffte der Fremde würde verstehen.

„Willst du kommen?“, raunte die dunkle Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. Heißer Atem floß über die erhitzte Haut darunter und Klaas nickte hektisch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Gott, ja... bitte.“

Doch statt wieder in einen schnelleren Rhythmus zu verfallen blieben die Bewegungen langsam und beinahe träge. 

„Sag es! Ich will es hören.“ Der Fremde vermied es absichtlich Klaas' Prostata noch einmal zu streifen und Klaas wimmerte hilflos auf.

„Ich will... kommen. Bitte...“

Der Fremde änderte den Winkel, strich mit jedem Stoß über den empfindlichen Punkt in Klaas und der bog den Rücken durch, reckte sich dem Fremden hinter sich entgegen und er konnte das feine Lächeln beinahe sehen als ein Daumen sich über seine Eichel schob, ein letzter tiefer Stoß Klaas dazu brachte lauthals zu stöhnen und ein Beben ihn erfasste.

„Gott, Joko...“ Der Orgasmus bebte durch ihn hindurch, erschütterte seinen gesamten Körper und nur am Rande bekam er mit wie er sich in milchig weißen Schüben über die Laken ergoss. 

Der andere krallte sich in die weiche Haut seiner Hüften bis auch sein Orgasmus langsam verebbte und zog sich dann vorsichtig aus ihm zurück. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich angestrengt.  
Er legte eine Hand an Klaas' Wange und lächelte.

„Du hälst dieses Spiel nie bis zum Ende durch.“

Klaas lächelte zurück, umfasste die Hand mit den Fingern und hauchte einen atemlosen Kuss auf die Handfläche. Er wusste, dass der Tadel nicht ernst gemeint war aber Joko hatte Recht, er schaffte es nie bis zum Ende den Fremden zu mimen.  
Er rutschte dichter an Joko heran, kuschelte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust und schnaufte zufrieden. Das hier war sein Sicherheitsnetz, die Garantie, dass er das eigentliche Schauspiel zu dem sein Leben verkommen war, durchhalten konnte.

Gestohlene Momente, voller Heimlichkeit, verborgen vor neugierigen Augen. Momente die nur ihnen beiden gehörten. Sie tarnten diese Momente sogar voreinander, sprachen selten aus wer sie waren, hielten sich an die selbst gewählten Spielregeln.   
Es hatte ganz einfach begonnen, sie waren sich zufällig begegnet, hatten erst so getan als hätten sie einander nicht gesehen, um die Peinlichkeit zu verbergen, in einem einschlägigen Club aufeinander zu treffen, später hatte sie beschlossen es dabei zu belassen. Fremde die einander zu nichts verpflichtet waren. Sex als Ventil. Mal suchte Klaas, mal Joko.  
So konnten sie weiter so tun als wären sie Freunde und Kollegen, konnten diese Nächte vor sich selbst leugnen, so tun als wäre alles in Ordnung und weiter unbehelligt zusammen arbeiten. Bei Tageslicht waren sie nichts weiter als das was alle Welt sehen konnte und sollte.

Joko küsste ihn auf den Scheitel nachdem sie einige Minuten in einträchtigem Schweigen ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten. Ein leises Seufzen ließ Klaas aufsehen und er legte das Kinn auf Jokos Brust um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Bist du heute wirklich ausgezogen?“, fragte er vorsichtig und Joko sah weg. Sein Nicken war nur schwer als solches zu erkennen aber Klaas kannte ihn gut genug um es deuten können. Stille sickerte schwer in den Raum.

„Warum? Ich meine warum hast du nicht...?“ Er verschluckte den Rest des Satzes als Joko ihn wieder ansah. Klaas konnte die Antwort in den braunen Augen lesen, ohne, dass ein Wort fiel und er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter als Joko mit den Fingerspitzen ein paar der braunen Strähnen einfing und zärtlich zurück strich.

„Wie lange noch Klaas?“, flüsterte Joko und sah ihm in die Augen, den Blick weit und offen. Klaas wusste was Joko meinte aber er konnte nicht antworten. Nicht weil er nicht gewollt hätte, vielmehr weil er es selbst nicht wusste.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Solange es dauert.“, flüsterte er genauso leise in die zerbrechliche Zweisamkeit zurück und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf die weichen Lippen.

„Es ist ganz einfach, weißt du? Mach das Spiel zur Wirklichkeit und bleib einfach hier.“ Joko lächelte als das sagte aber Klaas sah den Schmerz jahrelanger Zurückhaltung in den dunklen Augen. Sie spielten schon zu lange und er wusste, dass es für Joko schon lange keine, aus Bequemlichkeit getroffene, Vereinbarung mehr war und wenn Klaas ehrlich war, dann war es das für ihn auch nicht mehr. Schon so lange nicht mehr.

Er wollte ein Leben in dem er sich nicht mehr verstecken musste, ein Leben in dem er sein durfte was er war aber es war kompliziert geworden. Die Jahre hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen und es wurde mit jedem Tag schwerer, von einem Karussell abzuspringen welches sich so selbstständig drehte, ihn ohne sein Zutun mitzog.  
Er sah Joko an und wollte etwas sagen, öffnete die Lippen aber kein Ton kam heraus. Joko lächelte wieder, zog ihn dicht an sich heran und legte seinen Kopf auf Klaas' Scheitel ab.

„Schon gut, ich werde warten so lange es dauert.“

Klaas lächelte jetzt ebenfalls und schmiegte sich dicht an den warmen Körper, der ihm so sehr zu einem Zuhause geworden war.


End file.
